Scream remake
by scarymovielover21
Summary: this is my re-make of scream hope you guys like it i have worked hard on it so if you write a review please go easy on me this is my first story kk later
1. Before the begaining

Phylicia Addison was the 16 year old bff of Casey Becker they had been friends since they were babies and everything has been great one day they were walking to school. Casey: yeah Phylicia look it Billy Loomis. Phylicia: oh great I hate hen so much. Casey: I thought you had a crush on him. Phylicia: that was like 4 years ago be sides he is a jerk. Casey: yeah see I told you. Phylicia: I thought you dated him. Casey: no I dated stud marcher for like 3 seconds before I dumped him for Steve. Phylicia: I thought he dumped you for Tatum. Casey: no I dumped him the story got mixed up. Phylicia: why did you date that mama's boy? Casey: I fault bad for him. Phylicia: why. Casey: well look at him he is weird and I felt bad no would date him but then I met my Steve and well you know I couldn't pass him up when he asked me out. Phylicia: I don't know why Tatum dates him. Casey: I don't know and I don't know why Sidney is with Billy. Casey: yeah I know he is a freak. Phylicia: yeah I know she can do better then that. Casey: they both can. Phylicia: yeah I know I hope they find out soon and dump them. Casey: yeah I know. Phylicia and Casey walk in and go to there lockers that are next to each other and open then. Phylicia: so what do you think of randy Meeks. Casey: he seems nice kinda geeky. Phylicia: real geeky Casey: but you like him. Phylicia: kinda. Casey: not kinda you have a real crush on him. Phylicia: yeah so. Casey: no nothing I think its kinda sweet. Phylicia: you do? Casey: yeah I mean you both love scary movies I think you might end up dating him. Phylicia: no way. Casey: why. Phylicia: he likes Sidney Prescott and I am no Sidney. Casey: you 2 times better for randy then Sidney. Phylicia: thanks Casey. The bell rings. Casey: I have to go to English what do you have. Phylicia: math. Casey: see you at lunch ok. Phylicia: ok see you case. Casey:*goes to class*. Phylicia: randy will never pick me over Sidney. Phylicia turns to go to math class when she dumps into Sidney and drops she math book and falls over. Phylicia: oh my god I am so sorry Sid. Sidney: no it was my fault I was looking. Sidney helps her and picks her math book up and gives it too her. Sidney: here you go. Phylicia: thanks so much Sid. Sidney: np Phylicia. Sidney:*walks to class*. Phylicia:*goes to math class and sits in the back*. Randy:*walks in and sits in front of her*. Phylicia:*puts her matchbook on her desk and on top if it is a tape of Halloween*. Randy:*sees the tape* Halloween huh. Phylicia: oh yeah I love this movie. Randy: yeah its a good movie you love scary movies huh. Phylicia: yeah I do I know you do to. Randy: yeah I do. Phylicia: whats your favorite scary movie. Randy: showgirls. Phylicia: yeah that's pretty scary. Randy: yeah I know. the class ends and Phylicia eats lunch with Casey and Steve and tells then how randy talked to her and she was happy after school Phylicia goes to the video store to get more movies she gets showgirls and Texas chainsaw massacre. Phylicia:*goes to the check out line and waits in line*. Randy:*comes over*hey Phylicia. Phylicia: oh hey randy. Randy: what you got. Phylicia: showgirls and Texas chainsaw massacre. Randy: oh good movies. Phylicia: yeah I know I am watching then with Casey and Steve tonight. Randy: can I come too. Phylicia: sure 8:00 my house. Randy: cool I get off at 7:30. Phylicia: see you there. 8:00 Steve and Casey come over and then 2 mixtures randy joins then and they watch the movies they the three leave they the next day school does by fast and the that night 9:00 Phylicia calls Casey and they talk for an hour then Casey tells her she has to go Steve is coming over and watching scary movies with her they say good bye and hang up


	2. The begaining

casey getting ready to watch a scarymovie when the phone rings. casey:*picks up the phone*hello. : yes?killer: who is this?casey: who are you trying reach?killler: what number is this?casey: what number are you trying to reach? killer: i dont know. casey: i think you have the wrong : do i?casey: it happens. take it easy*hangs up*.casey starts to walk away when the phone rings again. casey:*walks back over to the phone and picks it up again*: i am sorry. i guess i dialed the wrong : so why'd you dial it again?killer: to apologize. casey: you're forgiven. bye,: wait,wait! dont hang : what?killer: i wanna talk to you for a : they've got 900-numbers for hang up and walks to the kitchen to make popcorn when the phone rings :*picks up the phone*: why dont you wanna talk to me?casey: who is this?killer: you tell me your name,i'll tell you mine. casey: i dont think so*picks up popcorn and shakes it*.killer: what's that noise? casey: popcorn. killer: you're making popcorn?casey: : i only eat popcorn at the movies. casey: well,i'm getting ready to watch a video. killer: really?what? casey: oh,just some scary : do you like scary movies. casey: uh-huh. killer: what's you favorite scary movie? casey: uh,i dont know. killer: you have to have a favorite. what comes to mind? casey: um "halloween"you know, the one guy in the white mask...who walks around and stalks baby-sitters. killer: yeah. casey: what's yours? killer: guess. casey: um..."nightmare on elm street". killer: is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers? casey: yeah, fready krueger. killer: fredy that's right. i like that movie at movie. it was scary. casey: yeah the first one was, but the rest sucked. killer: so, you got a boyfriend? casey: why? you wanna ask me out on a date? killer: maybe. do you have. a boyfriend? casey: mm...no. killer: you never told me your name. casey: why do you wanna know my name? killer: 'cause i wanna know who i am looking at. casey: what do you say? killer: i wanna know how i am talking to. casey:*in the loving room going to look out the door* that's not what you said. killer: what do you think i said? casey turns on the lights and looks out. killer: what? hello? casey: look, i gotta go. casey turns out the light. killer: wait. i thought were going out. casey:*locks door* i dont think so. killer: dont hang up on me! casey hangs up and walks back to the kitcken to check on the popcorn as she is walking the phone rings. casey:* shit anwers it* yes? killer: i told you not to hang up on me. casey: what do you? killer: to talk. casey: well,dial someone else, okay. casey hangs up and walks in to the kitchen and the phone rings again. casey:*anwers it* listen, asswhole! killer: no, you listen you little bitch. you hang up on my again, i"ll cut you like a fish, understand?*chuckles* yeah. casey: is this sone kind of joke? killer: more of a game, really. can you handle that...blondie? casey runs to the front door and locks it and looks out the window. killer: can you see me? casey: listen, i am two seconds away from calling the police. killer: they'd never make it in time. we're out in the middle of nowhere. casey: what do you what? killer: to see what you insides look like. casey cries and hangs up as she cries the doorbell chimes she screams. casey: who's there? who's there? i am calling the police.*reaches for the phone and it rings she screams and anwers it*. killer: you should never say, "who's there?" don't you watch scary movies? its a death wish. you might as well just come out here to investigate a strange noise or somethin'. casey: look, you've had your fun now...-so i think you better just leave or else. killer: or else what? casey: or else my boyfriend'll be here any second, and he,lll be pissed when he finds out killer: i thought you didnt have a boyfriend. casey: i lied! i do have a boyfriend, and he"ll be here any second...so your ass better be gone. killer: sure. casey: i swear. big's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you! killer: i am getting scared. i'm shaking in my boots. casey: so you better just leave. killer: his name wouldnt be...steve, would it? casey: how do you know his name? killer: turn on the patio lights..again. casey cires and turns the patio lights and sees her boyfriend steve tied to a chair out there and to open the door. casey: oh god. killer: i wouldnt do that if i were you. casey: where are you? killer: guess. casey: please dont hurt him. killer: that all depends on you. casey: why are you doing this? killer: i wanna play a game. casey: no. killer: then he dies right now. casey: no! no! killer: which is it? which it is? casey: wh-what kind of game? killer: turn off the light. you'll see what kind of game. just do it. steve:*muffled* casey! no! no! no! casey! casey turns out the lights. killer: here's how we play. i ask a question. if you get it right,steve lives. casey: please dont do this. killer: come on. it'll be fun. casey: -please- killer: its an easy category. casey:-please- killer: movie trivia. i,ll even give you a warm- up question. casey: dont do this. i cant. killer: name the killer in "halloween". casey: no. killer: come on! its your favorite scary movie? he had a white mask; he stalked the baby-sitters. casey: i dont know. killer: come on. yes,you do. casey: no,please. killer: whats his name? casey: i cant think. killer: steve's counting on you. casey: michael...michael,michael myers. killer: yes! very good. now for the real question. casey: no! killer: but you're doing so well. we cant stop now. casey: please stop! leave us alone! killer: then answer the queistion. same category. casey: oh please stop. killer: name the killer in "friday the 13th". casey: jason! jason,jason! killer: i am sorry .thats wrong answer. casey: no, its not,no its not. it was jason. killer: afraid not. no way. casey: listen,it was jason! i saw that movie 20 goddamn times! killer: then you should know jason's mother,, was the original killer. jason didn't show up till the sequel. afrad that was a wrong answer. casey: you tricked me. killer: lucky for you there's a bonus round. but poor steve. i am afraid he's out. casey turns on the light to see steve dead and is scared. killer: *sinister laugh*hey, we'er not finished yet. fianal question. are you ready?casey:*sobbing* please,please leave me alone. killer: answer the question ,and i will. what door am i at? casey: what? killer: there are two main doors to your house. the front door, and the patio doors, if you answer correcty,you live. very simple. casey: don't do this i cant. i ; i won't. killer: your call. the killer breaks throught the patio door and casey runs into the burning kitchen and grabs a knive and slowy backs out of the kitchen looking for the killer she sees her run into the kitchen from the living room and goes to the front door and goes in to her front yeard as she closes it she hids she looks in the window to see where the killer is and sees then runing throught the living room looking for her then she sees her parents car slowy coming to the house then she looks in the window and sees the killer still looking for her she sees her parents almost there and goes to the window and looks it in but the killer is there and turns around and sees casey and breaks the glass and grabs her hand as she screams then the killer breaks throught the rest of the glass casey pushes him back and runs to get her parent but its too late the glass shatters as the killer jumps throught the window casey gets up and tries to run the killer stabs her and she hits him she hears the car door open and sees her parents runs to get to her parents she reaches up to pull the killers mask off and she is stabbed as her parets look for inside the smoke alarm goes off her mom runs into the kitchen to find the burning popcorn and goes to the living room the dad tells her to call the police as the mom picks up the phone then can hear casey being stabbed and gasping. mrs. becker: i can hear her. killer: hey*hangs up the phone*. mr. becker: get in the car. drive down to the mackenzies'. mrs. becker: no. no, not my daughter. : just go. mrs. becker: not my daughter. mr becker: call the police. the mom goes to the front yard and scream the dad joins her sees casey hanging from the tree.


	3. School and attack

the next day phylicia is walking to school and sees reporter all over the place and wonders whats going on she sees sindey and tatum sindey walks over to phylicia. sidney: hey phylicia. phylicia: hey sid whats going on. sidney: you dont know? phylicia: know what? where's casey? sidney: i think you should know. phylicia: know what? whats going on? sidney: steve and casey were killed last night. phylicia: what? sidney: tatum just told me they were hollowed out and casey was find hanging from a tree her insides on the outside. phylicia: who did this? sidney: they dont know yet i am so sorry i know casey was your best friend. phylicia: thanks sidney see you later*walks in the school*. tatum:*walks over*how did she take it. sidney: not well. tatum: poor girl. sidney: i know she lost her best friend. phylicia goes to her locker looks at casey's locker and cries. grabs her things from her locker and goes to math class and sits in the back. randy:*walks in and sits infront of her*. phylicia:*wipes her eyes*. randy:*turns around*hey phylicia i heard about casey and i know she was best friend and i wanted to say i am sorry. phylicia: thanks randy. randy: your welcome i can imagne it must feel very bad losing a great friend like that. phylicia: yeah it is. the clssee ends and she goes to english and is cslled to the princepal's office and asked about casy's death after that the day goes on and she is sad finally she goes home and tells her parents that casey and steve are dead and they know already its alover the news and it makes her so sad she wants to cry forever the phone rings. phylicia:*picks up* hello. killer: hello. phylicia: yes? killer: i am sorry i guess i must have dialed the wrong number. phylicia: its cool. killer: so whats up. phylicia: nothing...umm... i am sorry but do i know you? killer: i dont think so. phylicia: so whats your name? killer: guess. phylicia: randy is that is you? killer: do you think i am randy. phylicia: yeah i do and i like that thing your going voice its sexy. killer: do you like scary moives? phylicia:*giggles* you know i do randy stop playing around. killer: whose's playing? phylicia: ok whatever randy i will let you go back to work*goes to hang up*. killer: if you hang up on my you well die like casey. phylicia: what? killer: you heard me. phylicia: this isnt randy is it. killer: no. phylicia: who is this? killer: you wanna find out come outside. phylicia: ha ha ha yeah right. how do i know you wont kill me? killer: smart girl huh. phylicia: like i said i know scary movies. killer: do you have a boyfriend? phylicia: no! you asking me out? killer: maybe. phylicia: randy is this whole thing to ask me out? killer: i told you i am not randy. phylicia: then who the fuck are you? killer: who are you? phylicia: i am the one who should be asking that you called me. killer: wanna play a game? phylicia: what game? killer: its call cut phylicia like a fucking fish. phylicia:*hangs up*. killer:*jumps thought the window*phylicia: *opens the door and runs*. killer:*chases her*. phylicia:*trips* killer:*leans over phylicia and goes to stab her*. phylicia:*kicks the killer in the nuts*. killer:*falls down*. phylicia:*runs all the way to the vidoe store but the door is locker bangs on the door* help help help... open up please. randy:*opens the door*phylicia. phylicia:*runs in* randy: what happened? phylicia: the killer is at my house. he called me and i thought it was you he wants to kill me i hang up on him cause he said he wants to play a game called cut phylicia like a fucking fish then he jumped thought my window and i ran then i tripped and kick him in the nuts and got away. randy:*locks the door and calls the police* ok i called the police and they are going to your house. phylicia: ok that was scary i know how casey felt before she was killed. randy: good thing you got away. phylicia: yeah i know. randy: wait a minute i well walk you home. phylicia: ok. randy finishes locking up then walks phylicia home by now the killer is gone they get to her door. phylicia: thanks for walking me home randy. randy: your welcome see you tommow. phylicia: see you. goes inside.


	4. home and attacks

the next day phylicia went to school the day went by fast she walked him and opened the door to find her sister gabby and her boyfriend justin kissing in the living roon. phylicia: oh yuch get a room. gabby: hey sis how was school. phylicia: lame since casey died and thats all everyone talks about. gabby: sorry sis hey what happened to your boyfriend carlos. phylicia: we broke up. gabby: what? phylicia: he cheated on me. gabby: oh i am sorry. phylicia: its ok i like someone else. gabby: who? phylicia: you dont need to know. gabby: whatever. phylicia:*goes to her room and the phone rings and she picks it up* hello. killer: remember me. phylicia: what do you want? killer: you know what i want to kill you. phylicia: look, you better leave me alone. killer: or what? phylicia: or i well call the police. killer: you call the police on me and you well end up like casey and steve. phylicia: fuck you you creep*runs downstairs and sees her sister and her boyfriend left*. the doorbell rings. phylicia:*looks out the window* she doesnt see anyone. the phone rings again. phylicia:*picks it up* hello. sidney: phylicia. phylicia: sidney hi. sidney: i didnt see you in school today and i heard the killer attacked you. are you ok? phylicia: yeah i am ok. sidney: thats good. phylicia: yeah see you tommow sid. sidney: ok. phylicia hangs up and the phone rings again. phylicia: sid is that you. killer: are you alone in the house? phylicia: leave me alone. hangs up. the phone rings again. phylicia:*picks up* hello. killer: do you wanna die tonight? phylicia: fuck you creep. hangs up and hears crash down stairs and foot steps coming up to hear room and she grabs a bat the killer breaks down her room she hits him with that bat and runs down the stairs and out the door and leaves the house and runs. phylicia: help. killer: *pushes phylicia*.phylicia:*tries to get up*. killer:*goes to stab her*. phylicia:* kicks the knive out if his hand*. killer:*headbuts her hard*. phylicia:*runbs her head*. killer:*picks up his knive*. phylicia:*pushes him off her and runs*. killer:*chases her*. phylicia runs alover screaming for someone to help her she runs to sidney's house and knocks on the door. neil: *opens the door*. phylicia: help the killer is after me. sidney:*comes down* dad whats going on*sees phylicia*. phylicia what happened? phylicia: the killer is in my house. neil: come in fast. phylicia:*runs in*. neil: what are we going to do? i think we have to call the police. sidney: lets get dewey to help. sidney:*calls tatum's house*. tatum:*answers* hello. sidney: tatum. tatum: sid whats up? sidney: i nees to talk to dewey. tatum: ok*calls* dewey sids on the phone she needs you. dewey:*takes the phone from tatum* hey sid whats up? sidney: the killer is still out there he attacked phylicia again. dewey: ok i well tell the chef tommow about this. sidney: thanks dewey. dewey: no problem sid. sidney hangs up and neil and she take phylicia home by the time they get there her parets are there. the next night sidney is at home neil is away till sunday and she is waiting for tatun to pick her up see falls asleep and wakes up hearing the phone ring. sidney: *picks it up* hello. tatum: pratice ran late i am no my way. sidney:*looks at the clock* its past 7:00. tatum: dont worry casey and steve didnt bite it till way after 10:00. sidney: oh thats confuriting. tatum: hey going to the video store i am thinking tom cruse and all the right moves if you pause it right you can see his penis. sidney: whatever just hurry up. tatum: ta ta sid. sidney hangs up and the phone rings. sidney:*picks up* tatum just get in the car. killer: hello sidey. sidney: who is this? killer: guess. sidney: randy is that you? are you calling from work tatum's on her way. killer: do you like scary movies? sidney: you know i dont watch shit it all the same some killer staking some big breasted girl whi cant act who always goes down the stairs when she should be going front door its insaulting. killer: are you alone in the house? sidney: thats so an oragnal randy i am disappointed. killer: i am not randy. sidney: so who are you? killer: the question isnt who i am its where i am i? sidney: so where are you? killer: your front porch. sidney: why would you be calling from my porch. killer: thats the organal part. sidney: yeah i call your beff*opens her front door and steps out on the porch* can you see me right now? killer: uh-hah. sidney: sure ok then what i am i doing*stickes up her middle finger* huh huh what i am i doing? hello! killer: giving me the middle finger. sidney: oh shit. sidney runs in her house and the killer comes from out of the closet and chases her but she gets away and tatum takes her to her house.


	5. schools out, Phylicia's party, saves tat

the next day the town is scared with the attacks phylicia walks to school since her mom, dad, and sister are away on a lame busness trip and she didnt wanna go she get in the school and kids are running around in the sam custom that the killer was wearing and everything is crazy. phylicia:*at her locker when on of the kids jumps out from behind her she scream* fuck you creek. tatum:*comes over* hey you okay? phylicia: yeah i am okay thanks tatum. tatum: np phylicia. tatum: sid got attacked too. phylicia: when? tatum: last night she got away. phylicia: where is she? tatum: at her locker. phylicia: thats good. tatum: did you hear from the killer? phylicia: yeah he came to my house and i ran to sid's house the other night tatum: the other night you got attacked? phylicia: yeah he wants to kill me. tatum: i sure is some sick fuck messing with you and sid. phylicia: dont think so. after meeting billy in the hall sidney goes to the bathroom after the girls who were talking about her leave the killer chases sidney out of the bathroom. princpal henry: listen up kids, due to the to the killings all classes are callceled and there will be a citywide crew starting at 9:00 tonight that is all. phylicia:*heads out* tatum: phylicia. phylicia:*goes over to tatum and sidney*hey can you guys beleve all this? tatum: no way no school till this all over. sidney: this is all crazy. phylicia: so my family is and i am having a party. you guys wanna come? tatum: sure! what do you say sid it could be fun. sidney: ok. phylicia: cool see you at my party! tatum: want us to bring food? phylicia: sure! but if stu comes to let you know who come. tatum: i got it! sidney: me too besides if billy doesnt go stu wont. phylica: oh away i have to get ready laters* walka away*. phylicia goes back into the school to get something she forget and goes to the video store and sees alot of people in there. girl: hey phylicia i heard you having a party tonight see you there. phylicia: ok! randy:*sees phylicia* hey phylicia. phylicia:*walks over to randy* hey randy! you coming to my party? randy: yeah almost the whole school is. besides i am getting off work early. crew you know! phylicia: i come believe everyone found out i told sid and tatum and thats it. randy: you know tatum. phylicia: yeah true. randy: so sids coming great! phylicia: yeah i know. randy: whats wrong? phylicia: nothing i have to get ready for my party. bye randy!*walks away fast and bumps into billy*. billy: watch it. phylicia: no you watch it! billy:*gives her a mean look*. phylicia:*rolls her eyes*. randy:*walks over to her* you okay? phylicia: yeah i am! what a creep. randy: i know. phylicia: anyway see you at my party. randy: what time is it? phylicia: 7:00. randy: cool i get at 6:00. phylicia: cool*leaves*. 7:00 the party starts sideny and tatum get there with food. tatum: hey girl. phylicia: hey sidney: hey. phylicia: hey. ater the the others start coming in and soon randy comes in too. randy: hey phylicia. phylicia: hey randy. tatum:* waits till randy left the room* ok what is it with you and randy? phylicia:*makes sure no one can hear* i have a crush on him. tatum: oh have you told him? phylicia: no he likes sid. tatum: but i think he kinda likes you too. phylicia: yeah right. tatum: sids right over there and he said hey to you first. phylicia: i was at the front door thats why. tatum: your never gonna know if he likes if you dont ask. phylicia: yeah thats true. tatum: besides sidney likes randy as a friend and nothing more. phylicia: how do you know? tatum: sid told me besides i dont get it she likes billy more. phylicia: she can do better then that. tatum: yeah i know. the party goes on and stu and billy crash the party. phylicia: oh great they crushed my party. stu: lets get this party started. billy: yeah the party can start now that were're here. tatum: stu. stu: yeah tat whats up? tatum: what did you bring billy? phylicia goesnt want him here. stu: my bad. tatum: hey were out of beer. phylicia: in the garge. tatum:*goes out the to get the beer* the door closes. tatum tries to open it then opens the garge door but it stops and closes turns around and sees the killer but she thinks its randy till he killes her arm she screams. phylicia:*opens the door* tat you in here? the killer leaves. phylicia: you okay? tatum: yeah the fucker cut me. phylicia: i have a first aid kit un the kitchen come on. tatum follows phylicia into the kitchen and phylicia fixes her arm. tatum:*hugs phylicia* thanks girl that was close. phylicia: no problem tat.


	6. Randy loves Phylicia

randy walks in to the kitchen and sees tatum's arm bandaided. randy: what happened. tatum: i was getting beer from the garge when the killer showed up he cut my arm and was going to kill me then phylicia showed up and saved me. phylicia: i just got lucky. randy: no you didnt your a hero. tatum: you are. randy: i have to tell everyone*goes to tell the others*. tatum: was it my or was randy impressed with what you did? phylicia: yeah it did some like that. everyone cheers. tatum: i guess he told everyone. phylicia: yeah i know. phylicia and tatum walk back in her living room and everyone claps. phylicia: wow everyone clapped. tatum: yeah they clapped for you. randy: i told them what you did. phylicia: yeah i know. boy: that was berave. boy 2: yeah phylicia. boy 3: thats my girlfriend. boy 1: no thats my girfriend. tatum: you got boys fighting over you. phylicia: yeah i know. tatum: randy looks jealous. boy 3: no thats my girlfriend. randy:*stands up* no thats my girlfriend. phylicia:*looks shocked*. randy: can i see you in the kitchen phylicia. phylicia: sure. phylicia and randy walk in the kitchen and phylicia closes the door. phylicia: ok what was that? randy: what was what? phylicia:*sounds like randy* no thats my girlfriend. randy: oh that. phylicia: you didnt mean it. randy: i did. phylicia: what? b-b-b-but you like sidney. randy: yeah and i like you too i dont know know if you liked me till i saw the look on your face earlyer at the video store when i made a big deal that sid was going to be here then i got you liked me and i know sids never going to like me that way. phylicia: what so you picked me? randy: yeah i did i love you. phylicia: you what? you what? randy: love you! love you! phylicia: oh! randy: oh! i say i love you and you say oh. phylicia: i mean i love you too. randy:*smiles*phylicia:*smiles* so are we like boyfriend, girlfriend now. randy: if you want. phylicia: yeah. randy: okay then were dating now. phylicia:*smiles*. randy:*leans in and kisses phylicia*. phylicia:*kisses randy back*. randy:*smiles and hugs phylicia*. phylicia;*hugs him back*. tatum:*watches them from outside if the kitchen and smiles*. they party goes on and phylicia hangs out with randy and is happy they are dating now and she wishes that casey was alive so she could tell her that she is dating randy now and every thing is good till the party ends and the killer calls her.


	7. Sid dumps Billy, Phylicia dumps Randy

The phone rings and Phylicia picks it up. Phylicia: hello. Killer: so you thought it was funny stopping me from killing Tatum well you won't think its funny when you die. Phylicia: fuck you creep. Killer: don't you hang up on me! Phylicia:*hangs up the phone*. The killer breaks thought the door and chases Phylicia she screams. Phylicia: help help help* runs as fast as she can*. Killer:*grabs her and stabs her*. Phylicia:*falls to the ground* .Killer:*stabs her again*. Randy:*on his way to see Phylicia*. Phylicia:*lays there can't get up sees Randy and screams*. Randy:*hears the scream and sees Phylicia* hey get away from my girlfriend. Killer:*looks at Randy and runs*. Randy:*runs over to her* you okay. Phylicia: I got stabbed of course not. Randy: let's get you to the hospital. Phylicia: good idea innless you want me to bleed to death. Randy: we just started dating I don't wanna have you die*helps Phylicia up*. Phylicia: how touching. Randy takes Phylicia to the hospital and they fix her up then randy takes her home. Phylicia: I thought I was going to die. Randy: yeah me too. Phylicia: where were you going? Randy: to see you. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah you said shocked. Phylicia: no I am not shocked at all. Randy: because you know we are dating. Phylicia: yeah I know. –2 days later- Stu is having a party and everyone is going but Phylicia because she hates him but Randy wants her to go with him finally she saids yes and they go to the party with Tatum and Sidney as they walk in the see Billy and Phylicia and Tatum think oh great that loser is here and roll there eyes Sidney goes to talk to Billy and Tatum watches them Phylicia and Randy go watch a scary movie with everyone else. Sidney: I can't take you pushing me to have sex Billy. Billy: then just have sex with me. Sidney: Billy I am sorry I can't do it. Billy: why not. Sidney: I have told you I am not ready. Okay? Billy: when are you going to be ready? Sidney: I don't know. Billy: oh come on. Billy keeps pushing Sidney and pushing her. Sidney: okay you know what Billy, if you're going to be like that were done. Billy: you're dumping me! Sidney: yes! Billy leaves pissed and Tatum walks in. Tatum: Sid! You okay? Sidney: yeah I am okay. Phylicia is walking back from the kitchen when she dumps into Billy he pushes her down and leaves Randy gets off the couch and goes to help her up. Randy: you okay? Phylicia: yeah I am okay. I wonder whats wrong with him. Randy: I don't know. Phylicia and Randy walk back into the living room and here everyone talking about Sidney breaking up with Billy and Randy thinks yes I have my chance with Sid then he remembers he is dating Phylicia and thinks he doesn't wanna give up the chance to be with Sid and he doesn't wanna hurt Phylicia because he loves her too. Phylicia: poor Sid. Randy: yeah I know I can't believe she dumped Billy. Phylicia: yeah I know. Phylicia starts to think in her head Randy is going to dump me for Sid I know it. Phylicia: Randy can I talk to you? Randy: sure* the phone rings and Randy answers it* oh my god. Phylicia: what? Randy: principal Himbry is dead. Phylicia: what happened? Randy: he was gutted and hung from the goalpost on the football field. One of the boys hears and the all race off to the school to see him. Phylicia: I guess they know. Randy: anyway. what did you wanna talk about? Phylicia: it can wait. Randy: no! It can't wait. What did you wanna talk about? Phylicia: never mind Randy. Randy: you think I am going to leave you for Sid. Right? Phylicia: yeah I know you have a crush on her. Randy: yeah I do. Phylicia: yeah and you know Sidney dumped Billy and you have your chance. Randy:*sighs*. Phylicia: you know its true. Randy: yeah I know its true but. Phylicia: but what? Randy doesn't know how to tell Phylicia he loves them both. Phylicia: but what? Randy: I don't know if Sid will date me. Phylicia: Randy that's not what you were going to say. Randy: I don't know how to tell you. Phylicia: try. Randy: I love you and Sid I know I wanna date her but I don't wanna hurt you. Phylicia: it's too late for that. Randy: it is? Phylicia: yeah the whole time I thought you cared about me you but you didn't. Were done Randy.*runs to the bathroom in tears* Sidney:*walks in* what happened? Randy: Phylicia dumped me. Sidney: so you are going to ask me out. Randy: no I am not. Sidney: really? Randy: yeah really. Thinks in his head he wants Phylicia back. Sidney understands whats going on. Sidney: you love her. Randy: who? Sidney: Phylicia. You love her I can tell. Randy: yeah I do. Sidney: I well talk to her for you okay? Randy: okay. Sidney runs to the bathroom to talk to Phylicia knocks on the door. Phylicia: go away Randy. Sidney: no Phylicia it's me Sid. Phylicia: what do you want to tell me you and randy are dating now. Sidney: no I wanna tell you Randy told me something. Phylicia: yeah what? Sidney: he loves you. Phylicia: he loves me or you. Sidney: you. He didn't ask me out he loves you and wants you back. Phylicia: no way he wants me back. Sidney: he does. Phylicia comes out of the bathroom and goes downstairs with Sidney to find Randy crying on the couch saying her name over and over.


	8. back together,killer revealed,new killer

Randy looks and sees Phylicia he just looks at her with tears in his eyes. Sidney: you see Phylicia Randy loves you. Phylicia: just because he is crying means he loves me. Sidney: yeah he loves and misses you. Phylicia: is that true Randy? Randy:*looks at her* is it's true. Phylicia: I thought you didn't care about me. Randy: I do. I love you Phylicia and it took you dumping me for me 2 see that. Phylicia: so you don't wanna date Sid. Randy: no I wanna date you. Phylicia: so you want me back. Randy: yeah I do. Phylicia: okay I well give you one more chance. Randy:*smiles* Phylicia and Sidney:*smile*. -2 days later-everything is fine till one night Phylicia is home alone about to watch a scary movie when the phone rings. Phylicia: Hello. Killer: hello. Phylicia: yes. Killer: is this Phylicia Addison? Phylicia: why? Killer: I just wanna know. Phylicia: Randy Meeks it that you? Killer: yeah it's me. Phylicia: I knew it Randy you can't fool me. Killer: really? Phylicia: I like what you're doing with your voice Randy. Killer: what if I said I am not Randy? Phylicia: I would have to laugh and say I know you. Killer: Do you wanna die tonight Phylicia? Phylicia: Randy give it up its not funny okay? Killer: you're going to end up like Casey and Steve. Phylicia: Randy please stop it's not funny. Killer: I am not Randy. Phylicia: who ever you are you better leave me alone my dad is a cop. Killer: and I know he isn't home right now. Phylicia: yeah but he is on his way right now. Killer: sure he is I have your boyfriend here. Phylicia: please don't hurt Randy. Killer: that all depends on you. Phylicia: what do you mean? Killer: let's play a game I ask a question you get it right Randy lives. Phylicia: please. Killer: it's an easy category, movie trivia. I'll even give you a warm- up question. You ready? Phylicia: yes. Killer: name the killer in "Halloween". Phylicia: Michael Myers. Killer: good let's keep going. Name the killer in "Friday the 13th. Phylicia: Jason's mother Mrs. Voorhees. Killer: every good now the final question. Phylicia: I am ready. Killer: what door am I at? There are two main doors to your house. The front door, and the patio doors, if you answer correctly, you and Randy live. Very simple. Phylicia: the. Killer:* at the front door* the. Phylicia: front door. Killer: very good. Phylicia: now well you leave and where's Randy? Phylicia sees Randy run to the patio door opens it fast and Randy runs in and she closes the door. Killer: hey I let Randy go but there is more fun. Phylicia: what do you mean? Killer: not both of you are going to make it alive. Phylicia: so who's going to die? Killer: its your guys call. Randy: its me. Phylicia: Randy no. Randy: I don't wanna have you die. Phylicia: I don't wanna see you die either. Randy: one of us has to die. Phylicia: and I don't wanna live without you Randy.*picks up the phone* kill me. Randy: *takes the phone* no leave her alone kill me. Phylicia: Randy no. Randy: yes I well miss you my love. Phylicia: please kill us both. Randy: no take me. Killer: I will pick and I pick Phylicia. Phylicia: good bye Randy. Randy: no I wont let him*goes to hang up*. Killer: hey you can still save your girlfriend. Randy: how? Killer: let me kill your family. Randy: no fucking way. Killer: *breaks down the front door* your call. Randy: babe run. Phylicia:*runs out the patio door and the killer chase her*. Killer:*grabs Phylicia and stabs her*. Randy:*picks up Phylicia's father's gun and runs out*. Killer:*stabs Phylicia again*. Randy:*shoots at the killer* you are right someone is going to die and its you asswhole. Killer:*stabs Phylicia again*. Randy:*shoots the killer in the leg*. Killer:*falls over*don't shoot its me Billy. Randy: Billy who? Killer:*takes off his mask* Billy Loomis. Randy: I knew it was you so why you killing people huh? Billy:*lies* Stu made me you have to trust me he killed Casey and Steve and wanted to kill Tatum at Phylicia's party. Phylicia: Tatum said that Stu was with her the night Casey and Steve were murdered and Stu was in the living room went Tatum was attacked. Billy:*fake cries* okay okay it was me but Stu made me I swear he was the one who called you the whole time Phylicia don't you believe me. Phylicia: no then you're saying it was Stu who attacked Sid. Billy: no Stu made me please you have to help me. Phylicia: and why did you attack me and try to kill us. Billy: Stu told me too do it. Phylicia and Randy: yeah right. Soon the police come and take Billy to jail and Phylicia and Randy think its all over till the phone rings again. Phylicia:*picks up* hello. Killer 2: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: who are you? Killer 2: guess. Phylicia:*cover the phone* Randy there is another killer he is on the phone. Randy: you're kidding me. Phylicia: no I am not. Do you think its Stu? Randy: it might be Billy couldn't have pulled this whole thing off alone you know. Phylicia: that's true*on the phone talking to the killer* so whats up? Killer 2: you tell me you must have thought it was funny busting Billy huh will now you have to deal with me. Phylicia: I am not scared of you and I will find out who you are. Killer 2: yes you will soon*hangs up*. Randy: we have to get you to the hospital* takes Phylicia to the hospital* the doctor fixes her up and Randy takes her home her parents are home then kisses her good night and her dad drives him home.


	9. Billy's dead

-The next day- since school is still out and now the principal is dead Phylicia walks around Woodsboro and sees whats going on and sees everyone around the school and walks over looking for one she knows to ask whats going on she sees Tatum and goes over to her. Phylicia: Tatum whats going on? Tatum: Billy Loomis is dead. Phylicia: what? What Happened? Tatum: they think was suicide they found him hanging for the goalpost. Phylicia: he wasn't gutted? Tatum: no they just found him hanging for his belt on the goalpost. Phylicia: oh my god! Tatum: yeah I know. Phylicia: Does Sid know? Tatum: yeah she knows the whole town is talking about it. Phylicia: wow and he was at my house trying to kill me last night. Tatum: really? Phylicia: yeah he was going to kill me and Randy then Randy got my dad's gun when he was stabbing me and got him in the leg and he took off his mask the last I saw off him he was going to jail. Tatum: he must have escaped and killed himself. Phylicia: but it's still so sad. Tatum: I know I never though he would do something like that. Phylicia: yeah I know but he is gone now. Tatum: Dewey was saying this is the first time he has seen someone hang them self like that before. Phylicia: did do say how Billy got out of jail? Tatum: no he didn't I don't think they know how he did. Phylicia: I hope they find out. Ummm…Tatum I have something to tell you. Tatum: what? Phylicia: there is another killer. Tatum: what? Phylicia: he called me after me and Randy busted Billy and Billy said that Stu made him do everything. Tatum: What are you kidding me? Phylicia: I wish I was but I am not. Tatum: He blamed his own best friend. Phylicia: Yeah I know that sucks right? Tatum: No that's fucked up Stu wouldn't have done that to Billy. Phylicia: That shows Stu is a better friend then Billy. Tatum: Yeah I know. But you're okay right? After last night. Phylicia: Yeah I am okay. Tatum: Good if he would have killed you me and Sid would have killed him. Phylicia: Yeah I know and Randy would have missed me but I would have got to be with Casey and Steve. Tatum: But you would have missed Randy. Phylicia: Yeah I would have I love Randy. Tatum: Yeah i know you do and he loves you too. Phylicia: Yeah I know, I know he loves me he gave up asking Sid out when I dumped him to get me back. Tatum: Oh that's so sweet. Phylicia:*giggles* yes it is! the next few days the police are trying to find out if Billy was killed or he killer myself and they wanna know what happened to him and what would have made him kill himself If he did and Phylicia and Randy are getting closer and closer and more in love and everything is great. Sidney: so how are you and Randy? Phylicia: we are great. Sidney: that's great so I was talking to Dewey and Billy was killed by someone. Phylicia: how do they know? Sidney: it wasn't his belt around his neck it was some else's belt that was used to hang him and they think the person took his belt to make it look like him killed himself. Phylicia: so it wasn't suicide he was murdered. Sidney: yeah he was. Phylicia: but they don't know who did it. Sidney: no they are clueless Dewey said someone came to the jail and posted Billy's bail. Phylicia: they didn't see who it was. Sidney: no the man had a mask over his face and they didn't know the voice so they have no idea. Phylicia: and it wasn't his father right. Sidney: no his father is out of town on business for the whole week. Phylicia: does he know Billy is dead? Sidney: yeah Dewey called Mr. Loomis and told him Billy is dead I think he is coming home today or tommow. Phylicia: does Stu know Billy is dead yet? Sidney: Tatum told him he was upset. Phylicia: yeah I know the feeling finding out your best friend is dead. Sidney: yeah I know Casey right? Phylicia: yeah I miss her so much. Sidney: yeah I know you miss her you have been friends with her for along time. Phylicia: yeah since we were babies. Sidney yeah I know, I know. Phylicia and Sidney keep on talking soon they stop talking and Phylicia goes to hang out with Randy at the video store as she walks in she sees a lot of people she walks up behind Randy putting the movies away. Phylicia: hey good looking. Randy: hey babe. Phylicia: you knew it was me. Randy: I know my girlfriend's voice silly. Phylicia: good you better or your really hear my voice yelling at you. Randy:*kisses her*. Phylicia: this place is packed whats up that. Randy: I don't know since everyone heard that Billy is dead they have been grabbing every scary movie, murder movie and everything I have been busy all day. So what have you been up too? Phylicia: I have been talking to Sidney she told me Dewey said that Billy was Murdered. Randy: by who? Phylicia: they don't know she said last night some guy came to the jail wearing and mask got Billy out of jail and they didn't know his voice. Randy: how do they know he was killed? Phylicia: the belt that he was hanging from wasn't his they found finger prints on it from someone else on both it and his neck. Randy: so where was his belt? Phylicia: they think that person who hung him took it to make it look like a suicide. Randy: I hope they find out who did it and why they did it. Phylicia: yeah me 2. Randy: you know everyone is going to be talking about it. Phylicia: yeah I know right that's going to be crazy. As time goes on they still have no idea who killed Billy and the school is still closed and they parents are wondering when everything is going back to normal and the police wont let the school open they are scared there are going to be more murders and they don't wanna have anymore kids died they have 3 kids dead and some attacked and they all want it to end soon time keeps on going and going and they aren't close to founding anything out.


	10. Phylicia hates Stu,Randy kisses Sid

-That night- Phylicia is having a sleep over with Sidney and Tatum and everything is good the door bell rings and Phylicia opens it and its Stu. Phylicia: Tatum Stu is here. Tatum:* walks in* Stu what are you doing here. Stu: the police are after me. Tatum: what did you do? Stu: nothing they think I killed Billy. Phylicia: did you? Stu: no I did. Phylicia: *rolls her eyes*. Stu: why don't you go kiss Randy, Phylicia: why don't you? Tatum: okay you 2 easy. Stu: yeah easy. Phylicia: shut up*goes back in the living room and sits next to Sidney*. Sidney: you don't like Stu that much. Do you? Phylicia: no I don't. Sidney: Tell again why you hate him. Phylicia: when we were in 2nd grade I was in his class and he was mean to me pulled my hair and called me names and pored milk on me and since them I have hated him. Sidney: I remember after Stu made you cry Casey punched him in the nose and he was in the nurse's office all day with a bloody nose. Phylicia: yeah I remember that too his nose was swollen for a week. Sidney: but after that he stopped picking on you. Phylicia: but I never liked him. Sidney: Yeah I know but don't you think you should try and be friends with Stu he is different now. Phylicia: I don't wanna be friends with him. Sidney: But you are friends with Tatum right? Phylicia: Yeah I am why? Sidney: I was just saying that Tatum is trying to be friends with Randy and sooner or later you're going to have to try to be friends with Stu. Phylicia: Yeah I know, I know. the days go on and Phylicia is now friends with Stu and Her and Randy are happy together till one day Phylicia goes the see Randy at the video store and finds him and Sidney kissing she closes the door and runs away in tears and goes to Tatum's house. Tatum: Are you sure you saw Randy and Sidney kissing in the video store? Phylicia:*in tears* I swear I did. Tatum: I will go talk to him you stay here and clam down* walks out goes to Dewey's room and knocks on the door*. Dewey: yes? Tatum: I am going to the video store to talk to Randy and Phylicia is in my room upset I need you to keep an eye on her okay? Dewey: okay. Tatum goes to the video store and walks up to Randy and tells him Phylicia was him and Sidney kissing. Randy: that wasn't real. Tatum: what? Randy: we were prating for the play we are doing in school now that its open Romeo and Juliet I asked Sid to help me with love scene so that when I did it with Phylicia I would be ready. Tatum: Oh ok I guess I will have to tell her. Randy: no I will tell her. Randy gets done with work and goes with Tatum to her house to tell Phylicia what she saw and she felt really bad. Phylicia: *sighs* wow I am so stupid I am shocked you didn't dump me. Randy: Its okay I know you love me and that's why you acted like that I would have done the same if I saw you kissing some other guy. Phylicia smiles the next day the do the play and everything goes great till the killer calls Phylicia again. Killer: you are going to meet me soon. Phylicia: go away. Killer: why I am going to have so much fun Gutting you. Phylicia:*gets scared and hangs up*. But this time the killer doesn't show up and she is happy she goes to bed because she has school tommow.


	11. Stu's Dead, New Killer, Killer calls

-The next day- Phylicia and randy walk to school and everyone is going crazy Sidney:*walks up too them*. Phylicia: whats going on? Sidney: Stu is dead. Phylicia and Randy; what? Sidney: yeah same thing as Billy hung from the goalpost by a built. Phylicia: so Stu didn't kill Billy. Randy: whoever the killer is we have to stop them Phylicia: yeah! How? Randy: I don't know but we have to do something, Stu and Billy are already dead because of this person. Sidney: Randy is right if Billy and Stu are dead then there is still a killer out there on the lose. Phylicia: yeah you guys are right we have to find who ever is doing this now lets think, Billy told me and Randy that Stu made him kill Casey and Steve. Randy: that means Billy lied to cover his but. Sidney: after that Billy was killed. Phylicia: the last time I saw Stu he was blaming Billy, then he got killed. Sidney: so that means there are three killers. Phylicia: and the last killer is the one we have to find. Randy: but who is it. Sidney: I don't know but we have to find out and stop them before some else gets killed. Phylicia: yeah we do. Randy: yeah! But how do we find them? Phylicia: I don't know. Sidney: me either. Randy: we haven't heard from the new killer yet. the day goes by fast and soon school is over Phylicia goes home and Randy and Sidney come over and hang out with her and they talk about how they are going to find the killer when the phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello! Killer: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: who are you? Killer: guess. Phylicia: I don't know who you are. Killer: yeah you do we will meet soon don't you worry you are going to end up like, Casey, Steve, Billy and Stu all dead. Phylicia: fuck you creep*hangs up*. Randy: who was that? Phylicia: it was the killer. Randy: what did he say? Phylicia: I am going to end up dead like Casey, Steve, Billy and Stu. Randy: he wants you next. Phylicia: yeah I know Randy we have to find him before he finds me. Randy: yeah I know lets tell Sid he called you. Phylicia and Randy go find Sidney and tell her the killer called and that he wants to kill Phylicia and decided to find him before he kills Phylicia


	12. killer revealed, Kllings stopped,the end

-the next day- since its Saturday Phylicia stayed home she was wondering when her family was coming home the had been gone awhile and her dad never answers when she calls she was happy tonight was the night her Randy and Sidney were going to try to catch the killer and they were coming over soon to get everything set up. Randy: okay everything is ready for tonight. Sidney: yep everything is ready. The doorbell rings. Sidney:* gets up and gets the door*. Tatum:*at the door*. Sidney: Tatum what are you doing here? Tatum: i wanna help you guys find the asswhole that killed my Stu and who wants to kill Phylicia next. Sidney: okay come in. Tatum:*walks in*. Sidney:* closes the door* Sidney and Tatum: * walk back in the living room*. Phylicia:* sees Tatum* Tatum what are you doing here? Sidney: Tatum wants to help us catch the killer. Phylicia: good what time are we going to find the killer. Randy: 8:00pm. Phylicia: sounds like a plan.-8:00pm- Phylicia, Randy, Sidney and Tatum are ready to find the killer when the phone rings. Phylicia:* picks up* hello! Killer: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: what do you want? Killer: I want you its show time! Be at the back of the video store in 10mins* hangs up*. Randy: was it the killer? Phylicia: yeah. He wants us to go to the back of the video store. Sidney: okay! Let's go. Phylicia, Randy, Sidney and Tatum go to the back off the video store to meet up with the killer and find out who he or she is they get there and they see the killer. Killer: will look who we got here! Phylicia: who are you? Killer: *takes off the mask and shows that she is Phylicia's sister Gabby*. Phylicia: Gabby! Gabby: that's right Phylicia it's me. Phylicia: but why? I thought you were with mom and Dad the whole time. Gabby: I was I had help Billy and Stu. Phylicia: So why did you kill them? Gabby: they were going to turn me in I heard Billy blame Stu so i had to kill him to make it look like Stu was the killer, then when Stu told you Billy made him do it wench I knew you would find out I killed him too. But after I killed Billy Stu was pissed and was going to turn me in and said he didn't care if I told on him for making him kill the principal at school. Tatum: Stu was with me and Sid before he was killed. Gabby: yeah Stu said no so Billy killed him along with Casey and Steve. Sidney: so they did everything. Gabby: I almost got Tatum at our house in the garage but then you stopped me by opening the door and calling Tatum back in the house. Tatum: you tried to kill me I thought that was Randy. Randy: hey! Tatum: sorry! Phylicia: but why did you try and kill me? Gabby: mom and dad love you more then me and I was tired of it so I came up with this idea and I got Stu and Billy in it so that if one of the killers got busted it would be them and not me and I could finish the job and leave I was going to Kill you or Have Billy do it but Randy kept getting in the way me killing Billy and Stu was really to make everyone think that they killed themselves so I wouldn't get busted. but you guys were always messing everything up and now that I have told you everything I have to kill you all. then she tries to kill then they get away and call the police and they take her to jail Phylicia's parents come home and are told what happened and soon everything goes back to normal and no more killings and Woodsboro goes back to a happy little town- the end hope you guys liked the story i cant wait to write the next story :)-.


End file.
